


A Face From the Past

by lotr58



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotr58/pseuds/lotr58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers appear--and are brought into--the prison.  Who are they and what connection do they have with one of the group?  And what will their presence mean to that person, and the rest of the group?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Face From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Walking Dead story, so please be kind. I adore this show and characters and love the relationships between them. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Keeping his eyes trained on the horizon, Rick tried to work the kinks out of his back by stretching to the right and then to the left. It didn’t really help and with a frustrated sigh, he leaned against the wall of the tower. At least there wasn’t a lot of activity today, and for that he was thankful. A quiet day was sorely desired by everyone at the prison. They’d had enough action to last a lifetime and just needed to rest.

  
Even as he smiled inwardly at the thought of a peaceful afternoon—no walkers, no conflict—a quick movement caught his eye. Suddenly alert, he scanned the forest line. Was it walkers? No, he could see now; it was two men, ambling out of the forest as if they didn’t have a care in the world.

  
They were still too far away to make out specifics, but they didn’t appear to be in a hurry. In fact, as they approached the prison it almost seemed as if they were enjoying a leisurely afternoon stroll. Lowering his hand to his gun, feeling it secure on his hip, he observed their advance.

  
Within minutes they were standing in front of the first set of gates, waiting for someone to let them in. Glancing down at the yard, Rick spotted T-Dog and waved down to him.  
“T-Dog! Can you come up and relieve me for a minute?”

  
Shading his eyes with his arm as he looked up at the tower, the other man nodded and began to make his way to the tower.

  
Five minutes later Rick was standing before the gates, Glenn at his side. Observing the men in front of him, he took in their grizzled appearance. Both men had the appearance of having lived hard lives. That much was evident in their faces and their demeanor. They looked to be in their late fifties or early sixties, had rifles slung over their backs and knives on their hips, and were filthy—not that that was anything unusual in this new world.

  
“Can I help you?” he asked the men, watching them closely to gauge their reaction.

  
“Well, son, you sho’ can help us,” the man on the right replied. “We done been out here too long and we’re tired o’runnin’. We’d like to ask you to take us in.”

  
Peering through the gate, Rick studied the men before him. Graying hair and faces red with what he took to be a lifetime of abuse, alcohol or otherwise. His mind was racing as he tried to decide what the best course of action should be.

  
“Rick, Glenn. What’s going on?”

  
Casting a quick glance behind him, Rick saw Maggie approaching quickly.

  
Nodding to the men on the other side of the gate, he apprised her of the situation, almost missing the glance shared by the two men at the woman’s approach. Not quite a leer, it caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on alert, a niggling of something he couldn’t quite identify taking shape in the back of his mind.

  
Moving closer, Glenn whispered, “Rick, we don’t know anything about these guys. We have no idea what their intentions are.”

  
Nodding in acknowledgement, Rick looked back over to the two men, who were waiting for a response.

  
Seemingly not wanting to wait, and hoping to convince him, the man on the right pitched his case.

 

“Man, it’s not safe out here. And we can help you. We can hunt. Not sure how many people you got in there, but shorely you need food.”

  
Nodding in agreement, Rick said nothing for a moment, not wanting to give away their numbers. Looking over to Glenn and Maggie, who had come to stand behind the younger man, he raised his eyebrow in question.

  
“We could bring them in and keep them in lock-up til we decide what to do. If they’re on the level, we could use the extra hands.”

  
The other two thought about this for a moment before nodding their agreement.

  
Turning back to the two men, Rick outlined his requirements.

  
“We’re going to bring you in but, we don’t know you. I’m sorry, but nowadays you just can’t be too careful.”

  
Nodding vigorously, the man on the left agreed.

  
“Man, I get it. You don’t know us from shit.”

  
“No,” Rick continued. “We don’t. We’ll allow you in, but you’re not going to have the run of the place. For the time being, you’re in lock-up.” Seeing the twin expressions of anger flit across the men’s faces, he hurried to finish. “You’ll be safe. You’ll have food and water. And then…we’ll see.”

  
“Wait a minute! You’re goin’ to lock us up like animals?” This from the man on the left.

  
Holding up a hand, Rick nodded. “I’m sorry, but those are our terms. Take them or leave them.”

  
He watched as the two looked at each other, both showing their irritation plainly. The two seemed to be communicating silently before, finally, turning back to him and nodding in agreement. Observing them, Rick couldn’t stop the feeling of foreboding that crept into his mind. He tried to shake it off, but it wouldn’t leave him. Promising himself that they would all be extra vigilant, he tried to convince himself that this was the right thing to do. Seeing out of the corner of his eye that his companions had their weapons at the ready, he moved forward to open the gate.


End file.
